Matters Of The Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Finn had been honest... but Yukie didn't take it too well and lashed out at Amanda. And Amanda and Finn truly hoped that their friendship with Yukie wasn't ruined forever. But could Amanda and Finn help that things are changing between them? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Truths & Broken Hearts

_**December 18th 2015…**_

" _Look, you're a sweet girl…" Finn responded._

" _But the love you feel for me is one of a sibling. Do you have anyone special? Is it Bayley?" Yukie replied._

" _Not her." Finn explained and then Yukie realised it as she saw Amanda._

" _My former friend?" Yukie asked._

" _I'm not sure what it is about Mandy but she and I… we make each other happy, genuinely happy." Finn explained, pulling Yukie's right hand off of his left arm in a gentle manner._

" _I understand…" Yukie responded quietly... before crying and running off, dropping the gift on the floor._

 _Yukie turned around and saw Amanda, who was in a silver mini dress and stilettos._

" _Yukie, what's wrong?" Amanda questioned in a concerned manner._

" _Nothing…" Yukie responded quietly, before running off again. 'I can see why he likes her. I never knew what love was, but… she's got it.' She thought to herself, before she left the hotel to walk out in the snow._

" _Yukie!" Amanda responded as she caught up with her, blocking out the cold weather… and Yukie turning around and throwing her back first into a nearby Equinox, Amanda screaming in pain as she fell to the ground and Finn caught up to them._

" _Yukie, I just told her what I told you!" Finn replied after helping Amanda up and putting his jacket on her._

" _And I can see why… I've never truly known what love is, but now… I see that you like her more than me, you can't help it, can you?! We're done as friends, Finn. And Amanda, fuck you for taking everything I want in my life, bitch." Yukie responded, as her fists were balled up and she finally walked away from the two._

 _Finn helped Amanda to the car to take her to the hospital and Baron ran over when he saw Amanda bleeding._

" _What happened? Who attacked Mandy?" Baron questioned._

" _Yukie did. Look, I'll explain it all later but I've gotta get Mandy to the hospital, I think her back is injured." Finn explained before Baron let them leave and he went to go find Yukie…_

 **Present time** _ **, December 25th 2015…**_

Amanda attempted to stand up but Finn stopped her and walked to the door… he opened it, letting Seth in.

And Seth's eyes widening when he saw Amanda with a brace around her back.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Seth questioned.

"I tried to calm Yukie down… ended up with a cracked tailbone." Amanda explained, Seth cringing in sympathy.

Being injured himself, he was still having trouble walking around.

"Damn, who made her mad? Her stubborn father, cause we didn't invite his ass to the party?" Seth explained.

"No… I did when I told her the truth, that I only see her as a sister." Finn responded.

"Much like Bayley… at least you were honest about it." Seth replied.

"It's better to be honest about something like that, like I said to you a few years back that I only see you as a brother." Amanda responded, Seth nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but I didn't blow up at you like she did. What's going to happen now? Will Yukie be alright?" Seth replied.

"We don't know, we haven't heard from her in a week." Amanda responded, Seth seeing the bandages on her scraped fingers.

In Jacksonville at her mother's house, Yukie was opening her eyes and saw Baron next to her.

"Are my mom and siblings awake?" Yukie asked.

"Sumire and Hiroki, not sure. But Chihiro is in her room playing her loud music as usual. I tried to say good morning to her and she didn't hear me." Baron explained.

"She's gonna damage her hearing." Yukie replied before they kissed.

"Yeah. Look, after you've calmed down… at least try to talk to her? You injured Mandy's back." Baron responded.

"I'll try. She deserves him anyway." Yukie repiled quietly.

The two headed downstairs and noticed the scent of pancakes.

"Merry Christmas." Hiroki replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yukie responded.

"What are you? The Grinch this year, sis?" Hiroki questioned as they let go.

"I feel bad that Mandy's in a brace for Christmas." Yukie responded.

"A brace? Did she break her back?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Yukie lied.

"We'll explain it later. It's Christmas, let's enjoy it." Baron replied as Sumire and Chihiro walked downstairs.

"What the hell? Are you burning something, or is that Hiroki being stupid behind the stove?" Chihiro questioned, after removing her headphones.

"Ha ha." Hiroki replied dryly before he finished cooking the pancakes and turned the stove off after putting the pancakes on plates.

And when everyone else was eating, he called Amanda.

"Hey. Merry Christmas." Amanda responded.

"The same goes to you, Mandy. How are you?" Hiroki questioned.

"Tailbone is cracked so I have to miss my match at the Rumble. Could've been worse though, missing a few weeks isn't gonna hurt things… Yukie kind of blew up at the party after Finn had told her the truth." Amanda explained.

"Ah, now I remember. Her crush on him… well, he can't help that he sees her as a sister, that happens at times." Hiroki replied.

"We just feel bad though, she's our friend and-" Amanda responded.

"You and Finn weren't trying to hurt her… I can definitely tell there's something between you two, it's just a matter of when things change. I'll check in on you later, take care of your back." Hiroki replied before they hung up and he walked back into the house.

Yukie was cuddling Pepper close to her but Pepper growled at Baron.

"Pepper, knock it off. Baron is friendly." Yukie responded, before Pepper got out of her arms and started sniffing Baron's scent.

"That's better, huh?" Baron replied before Pepper ran off and stopped, looking at a photo of Yukie and Amanda. "Oh… that explains it." He responded.

"Explains what? Pepper always looks at the picture." Yukie replied.

"She's never missed any of your family's Christmases, has she?" Baron questioned.

"No… not even when my ex husband didn't want her around." Sumire responded.

"So what? She'll be alright." Yukie replied.

' _For your sake, I hope so.'_ Baron thought.

He felt like he needed to do more than wait for Yukie to calm down.


	2. It's Not Always Easy

After getting ready for the day, Amanda let Finn lock the brace back on her and let him help her downstairs… and Seth saw that she was in a pair of emerald green leggings, a grey off shoulder sweater with _Santa's Little Helper_ printed on it in green and her makeup in a black and teal a double winged eyeliner look with teal mascara.

"You look great for Christmas, Mandy." Seth responded.

"Thanks." Amanda replied before she handed a gift to Seth, who opened it and his eyes widened when he saw a limited edition collection of seasons 1 through 6 of _Ed, Edd N Eddy_ and smiled.

"Mandy… I don't know what to say." Seth responded before they hugged. "Must've taken you forever to find those, thank you." He responded before they let go.

At the same time in Jacksonville, Yukie noticed a gift under tree and picked it up before she read the card.

' _I know it's not much but I know you like it.'_

She opened the present… and saw _Tokyo Ghoul_ DvDs, the magna books and a shirt with Kaneki and Touka on it.

"Wow! I love them very much." Yukie said to herself, before hugging them close to her.

When it was getting close to dinner, Chihiro called Amanda.

"Hey." Amanda responded.

"Yo, like why aren't you here with us? You always spend Christmas with us. And Baron is wearing this ugly red scarf that was supposed to be for Finn." Chihiro explained.

"Things went bad at the party last week… Yukie blew up at him and me after admitting her feelings for Finn." Amanda explained as she was on the couch again.

"Ah, that explains it. So how bad are you injured?" Chihiro replied.

"Back is in a brace, cracked tailbone." Amanda responded, Chihiro cringing.

"Sounds horrible. And by the way, Finn should have accepted the gift instead of her confession. She worked on that for three days before the party, but she gave it to Baron instead. And he's not even complaining about it, it was something from the heart. Or is Finn's heart frozen with your love?" Chihiro explained.

"Chihiro!" Yukie admonished, Chihiro calming down.

"Sorry, Mandy." Chihiro apologised.

"We've all had a rough week. I really am sorry that this all happened." Amanda replied.

"I know, but I'm getting sick and tired of seeing Yukie and Baron kissing like horny teens!" Chihiro retorted.

"I'm gonna get you, you little brat!" Yukie yelled.

"No fighting on Christmas, save it til the new year!" Finn responded.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you… you heartbreaking bastard?!" Yukie retorted.

"I was being honest, doesn't that count for anything? I don't ever want to lie to you, Yukie." Finn responded, Yukie reluctantly cooling off.

"Alright… I just never been told off by that. I usually get what I want, if it means… that I have to use a knife, or my fist, or a gun, or even poisoning..." Yukie explained, before doing an evil laugh to herself which Finn and Amanda heard.

"That is really dark, Yukie." Amanda and Finn replied simultaneously.

"Only dark for me." Yukie responded, with her usual happy self.

The two hung up and Amanda turned to John, who had been talking to Seth.

"Now I'm worried." John admitted.

"In time, she'll be okay." Seth responded.

"You think it was just a harmless crush Yukie had?" John asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't known Finn as long as Mandy has. But why are you saying that? Were there other boys who tried to date Yukie?" Seth questioned.

"A few in high school… but when Mandy had found out that a boy had tried to get Yukie into bed about six weeks into a relationship, she told him to be patient with Yukie but he didn't care and told Mandy to stay out of it… and that should've been where the fight ended." John explained, Seth remembering the scars on the side of Amanda's left eye.

 _ **November 12th 2004…**_

 _14 year old Amanda half dragged, half walked to the Shirabuki house and stumbled in, Hiro catching the bleeding girl._

" _Your daughter… is seeing someone who's mean." Amanda explained as Hiro got her to sit down although a bit roughly. "Hey, what was that for?!" She responded angrily after relocating her right shoulder._

" _Who is this boy? Why is she seeing such a roughneck?" Hiro questioned._

" _Bad boys tend to attract young girls… Matthew won't be talking for a while though, I broke his jaw." Amanda explained as a furious Yukie stormed in._

" _How dare you hit him? He's my fucking boyfriend, Mandy!" Yukie retorted._

" _He's using you, told me himself that he's gonna ditch you after taking your virginity!" Amanda responded, the young wrestler in training pissed off._

" _I wasn't going to give them that!" Yukie retorted._

" _Wait, he was going to do that?! Hell yeah, let him do that and give you a reminder of what I've been through the past 30 years!" Hiro responded._

" _I have restrained myself from saying this, Hiro…" Amanda replied before she stood up. "But you are a heartless bastard who's just trying to get Yukie out of your home by any means necessary, you don't love your children or your wife and you have zero respect for anyone who doesn't kiss up to you!" She shouted, Yukie seeing Hiro's shocked face._

" _How dare you!" Hiro retorted, before Yukie pulled out a switchblade knife._

" _Back away from the girl!" Yukie retorted, pointing the knife to the side of his cheek, as the tip of the blade made Hiro's cheek bleed._

 _Hiro backed away and Yukie picked up the cordless phone and dialed 911._

 _Amanda was fixed up at an ER… and Yukie knew that from the quiet that Amanda was still upset._

" _Hey… that guy I was seeing was a loser anyway. Sorry he hurt you." Yukie responded._

" _Plenty of other guys out there, Yukie." Amanda replied as they hugged for a few seconds…_

 **Present time…**

"That was the last time Hiro ever threatened Mandy." John explained, Seth seeing barely concealed rage in Finn's eyes… rage directed at Hiro.

"You okay there, Finn? If it's about Hiro, we don't have to worry about him, he's probably gone for good." Seth explained.

"He better be." Finn responded before looking at a sleeping Amanda.

It was later when Amanda was heading upstairs that she slipped.

And she expected to hit the ground… but Finn caught her in his arms and they looked at each other.

They looked up and saw they were under mistletoe… and looked at each other again before Finn leaned in and him and Amanda kissed.

They weren't gonna fight the feelings sparking up between them anymore.


End file.
